Kurix
The Number II of Organization XV, a member since its inception and a founder of it, Kurix, The Werewolf Paladin by title, has taken part in the complete trilogy of adventures that make up the main Organization XV series. Biography History Pre-Organization XV Kurix first came into 'existence' in the world depicted in the Claymore anime and manga, which has, both officially and unofficially, remained unnamed. His mind empty, on account of an unusual birth,? Kurix? ? as found and raised, although being roughly nineteen years old, by a local priest, who named him Naullus. Enthralled by tales of the Claymore warriors,? Kurixs? ? reams to meet one eventually come true, when he meets Miria. She being a fugitive on the run from her own organization,? Kurix? ? akes her in under her wing and falls in love with her, and learns a variety of the techniques used by the Claymores. Miria is eventually pregnant with Kurix's child, but several months into the pregnancy, a male Claymore, searching for Miria, enters their house and kills her in her sleep. In a fit of rage,? Kurix? ? ights the Claymore in a battle that destroys several buildings in the town, with Kurix's victory the seemingly obvious outcome. It is later revealed that the male Claymore didn't die, and was actually Ghent, the Number 2 of The Apprentices. He was beheaded in the arc's finale by his enrage superior, Erathe. Removing himself from the Claymore world by sheer force of will, Kurix finds himself with a mind wiped of personal, painful memories, and is in the world of Amestris, depicted in the Fullmetal Alchemist Anime and Manga. With his tanned skin and silver hair, but lacking red eyes, Kurix is accepted warily as one of the Ishbalans, a religious group whose greatest tabboo is Alchemy.? Kurix? ? s quickly intrgued by the concept of alchemy, and upon practicing it within the tribe, he is expelled from it. Despite being a formidable alchemist, Kurix is rejected from the State Alchemist Guild on account of his former ties to the Ishbalans. A third time attempting to find a new life,? Kurix? find himself in Shibuya, the city natively famous as the central hub for The Reapers' Game, a life-or-death race around the city that pits Reapers against Players, the victorious Players being restored to life (having been killed so as to facilitate their role in The Game) or transcend to a higher level of existence. Here,? Kurix? ? ettles down as a shopkeeper by the name of Tsubasa, and regulary hears the talk of Players as they enter his shop. His fascination and awe piqued,? Kurix? ? oon finds himself in The Reapers' Game, and, with such a strong yet seemingly misplaced will to live, kills his own Partner, Neku Sakuraba. Afterwards, Kurix wanders the Corridors of Darkness and a variety of In-Between and Dark worlds, before meeting Xemnas who, recognising Kurix from his memories of Riku, restores to him Riku's and Kurix's own buried memories. The two soon find Cyolx, and the three of them decide to found Organization XV, to find and help more of their kind. 'The Beginning ' Kurix makes a relatively late appearance in the roleplay, appearing after the rest of Organization XV has completed their first missions. He steps into the room and briefly converses with Xina, before settling against a wall, but does not sleep, something he tended to avoid, given that 'the longer he is awake, the more he can get done'. He projects himself as a bit of an upstart and lacking in utter confidence to Kaxsra soon after he reveals his real name and identity as Xemnas. Soon after, however, he becomes a regular participant in battles and missions throughout The Beginning, most of the time with Xemnas and Axryn, although he has worked in cohesion with Xeyla, Cinollex and Xina as well. During The Beginning,? Kurix? ? s bitten by his 'counterpart' within the New Organization XIII, it's Number VII, Eastxi, a werewolf. As a result of this,? Kurix? ? s now a werewolf, and spends two phases of The Beginning in his Lupine Form. He is one of the seven members who opt not to go through the door to Kingdom Hearts at the end of The Beginning, and stays as Organization XV's Number II. 'The Apprentices ' Kurix comes into this roleplay in its earlier times, opting out of the training simulation the other members, save for Xando, are taking part in. Walking for his own sake and the sake of the wolf inside him, Kurix passes Xando in his own training, before spotting Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel, overlooking a cliff in Hollow Bastion. On this walk, he also sees Ghent, the Number 2 of The Apprentices, who is all too willing to provide information not only about himself, but a scary amount of it on Kurix as well. Returning from the walk, Kurix is paired with Xando for the first mission, where he and Xando are to investigate irregularities and disturbances in the computer world of Space Paranoids. Within, strangely strong Heartless are found that are eventually attributed to the demon, Saint Dane. Being from Xando's past, Number V stays within Space Paranoids to take care of it internally, while Kurix takes a corrupted Heartless to Ansem's Study to make use of the Heartless Manufactory's facilities to try and study it. There, he is met by Sephiroth, who seeks something known as 'D1'. Having an idea of who and what D1 was, Kurix fights Sephiroth all over the Heartless Manufactory, and even falling through the floor to the Stair Case leading to the Room of Sleep. The battle is cut short when the Heartless? Kurix? ? ad captured breaks free, and absorbs all the Hearts around it, growing to a size where Kurix eventually detonates the Fenrir motorcycle to collapse all of Villain's Vale to destroy it. Kurix's second mission finds him returning to Shibuya to recover Xemnas' Soul, in the form of the world's native monster, Noise. Halfway through his week in The Game, Kaxsra vanishes from the world, leaving Kurix in a very strange and difficult position, being a single Player in a bi-partisan-ruled game. Eventually succeeding, but without losing a shortly-acquired friends, both an Angel and a Reaper.? Kurix? ? eturns to Organization XV with Xemnas in tow, and presents his return to a thrilled Organization XV. The remaining members of Organization XV make their way to their main base, The Castle That Never Was, hovering above the skyline of the Dark City in The World That Never Was. There, they train until somewhat prompted by Xina's death. Leading the assault against The Apprentices on Destiny Islands. He organises the Members into reconnaissance pairs, but this falls to pieces as some groups move faster than others, and the fact that? Kurix? ? paired with Xemnas, and nearby to Brixan and Slexif, are drawn into a battle with the Number 1 of The Appentices, Erathe. In their battle, Kurix pulls an invaluable move, sacrificing his own fighting abilities so as to rid Erathe of her armour and give the other three Organization Members an opportunity to strike. At the end of the fighting, Kurix is present when both Xemnas and Cinollex die, and is left as the leader after the Number I's death. Personality Kurix, despite his dark past, is fairly easy going in standard situations amongst his fellow members, and socialises openly with all of them, even Xando, the frictional acquaintance between the two of them becoming an in-joke. Every member of Organization XV that is lost, he regrets greatly. Losses of close friends only hits Kurix harder. Because of this friendship, as well as to keep up the ranks of Organization XV, Kurix fights with all his might in any situation where a fellow member is in great danger, or for an opportunity to revive them, as seen with his skill and determination to play a whole Game alone to revive Xemnas. In his fighting style, Kurix goes all out, with fists, feet, or blades. Details of his defined arsenal are provided below, but regardless of what weapon he does or does not have, he will make use of anything in his environment to use to his advantage. If his opponent is powerful enough, or the situation dire enough, Kurix will not be afraid to using somewhat underhanded tactics to win, such as beating a downed opponent. He is fiercely protective of his own existence, and will put others at risk to do so, but not members of Organization XV, unless in extreme cases. Kurix is the sort of person who'll run full-bore up a skyscraper's stairwell, not just to be first, but to pull the stragglers up the last step. He'll run a marathon ahead of anyone else, and stop just past the finish line to pull those across who can't make the final steps themselves. Appearance Kurix looks to be in his mid twenties, and stands tall at six feet and five inches tall. He houses incredible physical strength within his body, despite his looks reflecting strength barely equalling it. While not brutally muscled, Kurix body is a fine balance between strength and size, and no part of his body is so large as to be ridiculous or out of proportion. Although his physical strength hasn't ever been accurately measured, it has been shown he has the strength to stop and, through momentum assistance, lift a truck over his head and to the ground behind him. Although the feat was certainly amazing, Kurix broke both his arms in the process. Kurix has silver, colourless hair in medium sized spikes that drop to just above his shoulders. Those that have played Kingdom Hearts II or seen images from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days will recognise his hair as a cross between , in style at the very least. He has a clean-cut silver goatee beneath his bottom lip that reaches to under his chin. His eyes are a dull opaline-green eyes, that have seen many battles, and much hardship and loss. Unlike the rest of Organization XV, Kurix's cloak is a pale grey colour, with dark grey details and stitching. It was a gift from Xina, the Deadly Artist, now-deceased Member Number VI. It was given to Kurix from her during the Beginning, shortly before the final battle between Organization XV and Organization XIII commenced. He wears the cloak with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and it has two zipper-slits at the back, through which Kurix's twin rapiers can fit without lifting the cloak's back. Underneath the cloak, Kurix wears a plain, grey A-top, and black-denim cargo-pants. Because of problems encountered during fast flight, such as vision degradation and broken eardrums when breaking the sound barrier, Kurix has a solid piece of metal, into which goggles and headphones, also acting as earplugs, are built. The metal band wraps around Kurix's head from one ear to another, and an elastic strap keeps the accessory strapped to his head. When not making use of the goggles, Kurix lets it hang loosely around his neck. Element - Steel Through the use of Alchemy on specific types of substances, mostly metals, Kurix lost his alchemic powers over all elements, but in exchange can control metals to an extent that exceeds not only alchemy but even magic. Every once of his control, Kurix can do so without assistance of any magical kind. The only metal he cannot control is Silver, because of the substances antithesis to Kurix's werewolf-hood. It is impossible for Kurix to be harmed by any piece of metal he controls, and by simply touching a piece of metal, Kurix is able to not only control it, but extend is senses into it, allowing him to see, hear, taste, touch and smell through the object. If applied in certain ways to his own body, Kurix can use metals ot heal himself, or even absorb himself completely into a piece of metal and travel along its length, or turn his entire body into metal and fight like that. Weaponry Kurix wears gloves with a metal plate on the back of his palm, and metal studs on his knuckles. Strips of metal run up the outside of his lower arm, something for use in defence and as another weapon. On his feet, steel-toed and -heeled boots are present, as are there strips of metal on his shins. Through the sources of metal on his hands and feet, Kurix can grow metal spikes and blades from them, and is able to use them for offensive and defensive purposes. The strips on his hands, he uses as weapons on their own, or can combine them with the steel from his gloves and that from his shins to meld the whole lot into a dual-bladed broadsword, with an unusual hand grip, that can also split into two rapier-like swords with handguards. Images: Kurix's Buster Sword Lesser Nobody - Wolfknight A tall, grey armour-clad humanoid Nobody with a lance in one hand and a wolf on a chained leash in the other. This Nobody is actually one being, instead of two as some might be led to believe. It has a variety of forms, it's standard one, as mentioned above. It's second, where the wolf is let off of its leash to act independantly of the Knight, a third where the wolf increases in size to larger than a lion and the Knight rides it. In it's final form, the two components of the single Nobody fuse into an armour-clad werewolf, still with the use of its lance, but now added to that is its whole body size, increases from the human size, and the claws on its hands and feet. Miscellaneous Werewolf: Bitten by the Werewolf Eastxi, Cinollex's father, Kurix himself is now a werewolf. He needs to become one about once a month, lest the beast inside him grow annoyed and force a transformation when a full moon is not present. Although being painful, the transformation process has been shown to have great healing effects on Kurix, healing broken bones and revitalising him from combat exhaustion. The only other two confirmed Werewolf Nobodies are Eastxi, currently dead, and Cinollex, although her status as one is incredibly benign through life-long non-use. Pure Nobody: Extending from the abilities Miria taught him, Kurix is able to temporarily throw away his humanity to fully awaken his Nobody side, allowing him to perform even more amazing feats of strength, speed, healing and endurance. In this state, Kurix's strength, although unconfirmed to his regular strength, roughly doubles, and is able to swing his large and heavy broadsword at roughly eighty times per second and with unimaginable accuracy. Dance Style: Capoiera Favourite Music: Hard Rock Category:Organization XV Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Nobody Category:Original Character